Confessions of Rin Kagamine
by forever.will.roll
Summary: A new kid, hopeless dork Rin is trying to find ways on how to fit in on her new school, and runs to playboy Len, socialite Miku, nerdy Kaito, gossip girl Luka and so much more. Follow as Rin finds true friends and her One And Only.
1. Prologue

**Yay new story :D My other story has to go hiatus for a while. So I made a new one. Review please and enjoy **

* * *

**September 6**

It's been days since we moved here. It's really sunny here, and the atmosphere here is nice...

Oh wait, NOT!

I totally I hate it here. I miss my friends, and no one can replace them. Never ever.

Then there's school. Oh God, what if the kids there might, like, kill me or something? Seriously, I have never heard of Vocaloid High before. So I don't think it's that great. But I really don't care. I want to go back to my old school, with my old friends, and old teachers (they are old, so why bother?) and back to my old life. But my parents are like "NOOO you can't go back now."

This sucks.

Sucks than not having a boyfriend. Which I will not totally have anyway. (Oh why?)


	2. Mean Girl Strikes

**September 8**

I think that I can never survive this school.

Most of the kids there are cool, rich, smart, pretty. I'M NOT. Because...

I'm flat-chested, I'm not that rich and never had a single mobile phone, I'll have less friends and I'll be less popular. And no boyfriend.

So the thing is...I will never survive highschool.

**Homeroom**

Well, I'm here. Morning was such a disaster. I can't find my favourite hoodie, which is what I have to use to hide my hideous face. And I skipped breakfast 'cause I thought I was going to be late. And because of my stupidity, I didn't check the time and there was actually no possible way that I'm going to be late. Now, I'm stuck at homeroom. When I first arrived at school, nobody even tried saying "hi" or "hello" or "how are you". And even when I entered here, nobody even noticed that I'm new here. This is how lame I am.

"Excuse me." A cute voice said.

I turned around and saw a tall girl with teal hair tied into long pig tails. She was glaring at me with furious mascaraed eyes. Hand on hips, she was wearing a lovely velvet dress that I would see in any Wal-Mart store. _A rich mean girl?_

"Uh, yeah?" I replied.

"You're, like , sitting on my seat."

"Um, I don't see your name on it." OMG I can't believe I said that. Maybe I turned fearless.

Girls who were standing around the teal girl gasped.

"Well, flat-chest, don't be so sure." She pointed at something directly to my desk. When I turned to see it, a diamond-crested "MIKU" was stick to the desk.

I am so dead.

"Um, oh, um, sorry if I mistaken you." I stood up quickly until the "Miku" girl said harshly, "You're new here right? Well you better not do that or you're chest will get more flatter" Then they all laughed.

That...is the meanest thing someone said in LIFE! I can't believe this! Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't want to cry, but I really want to 'cause nobody ever told me about my flat-chest.

GOSH, I HATE HER!

So, I sat at the chair on the back, which is lonely, but fine, since I need alone time. The bell rang, and our teacher in...oh, Biology, entered.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is..." He checked on some paper he was holding. "Ah, Rin Kagamine."

I raised my hand.

**Lunch**

I sat at the lasted table there is. And I was alone. But that's not the only worst part. What happened between me and Miku spread across the school! So when I passed down the halls, everyone gave me weird looks

Oh, someone is coming to my table.

A girl with short brown hair,...and busty chest sat on a chair in front of me as she said, "Hey, aren't you the new kid who got bullied by Miku at Homeroom?"

"Um, yeah." I said as I was eating salad.

"Well, join BMD!"

"What's BMD?"

"It's "Bring Miku Down!". A fan club I made for Miku haters and whoever wants to bring Miku down." She said as she ate a handful of hamburger.

"Hm, fine by me."

"Great then." Then she raised a hand on me, wanting to shake my hand."I'm Meiko by the way. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "Rin. Nice to meet you too."

**Meanwhile in the Library**

"Oh Len, that new girl was such a byotch." Miku moaned, as a handsome blond was nuzzling her neck.

They were hiding among the bookshelves, the most far ones, where no one can see. Except for someone.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. For now let's enjoy." The blonde boy said, as he was groping Miku's thigh.

"Another gossip to tell." Said a pink-haired girl hiding among the bookshelves.

**On the way home**

Meiko was so fun to hang out. She told me about the things Miku done and all the embarrassments I missed when I wasn't there. Then she told me she has this crush on this Kaito guy!

Well, I did have a bad day because of Miku, but at least I did gain one friend.


	3. The Playboy

**So sorry for the long update! School murders so yeah ;D Well, enjoy the new chap!**

* * *

September 10

Only two days, and I'm getting use with this school. Meiko was such a good friend, with humour and appreciation, but I still receive glares from Miku. But as long as I have someone to talk to, I'm fine with it.

And...

Meiko was so right about Kaito! He's hot, not to mention smart and kind. Yesterday, he helped me answer that question Ms. Hatchune asked me in Biology. Since he sat right beside, he whispered the answer to me while I was standing, trembling not knowing the answer. He really saved my life! Now I really owe him big time. Even Meiko was envious of me being saved by her crush.

"It's not fair!" Meiko shrieked. We sat at our usual table. I was eating my salad, while she ate another cheeseburger.

Then suddenly, as girl with pink wavy hair sat beside Meiko as she said "Hey gals!" in a high tone. Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya want, Luka?" Meiko asked, ready to eat a handful of her burger until Luka said "I got another gossip!"

"Gossip?" I said.

"Yah! Wanna here the two lovers in the library?"

"Is it Miku and Len?" A girl said as she turned, holding her tray and was about to go to her table. She was a blond wearing a one sided ponytail. She sat beside me as she placed her tray next to mine.

"You gotta tell me it's happening again Luka!" She said in a delighted tone.

"Sure is girl!" Luka said, winking

"Ehmagawd! Girls!" The blond girl said, waving to a group of girls who were sitting two tables away from us.

The girls immediately stood up, leaving their trays behind, and headed towards our table.

"Is it a gossip Neru? You better be sure they're worth 100 gossip points!" A girl with green hair said.

"It's Miku and Len!"

"Oh dang. So old school. Can Len just pick another girl? Miku is so 2009" Said a girl with red hair tied into pigtails that look like drills. I never knew this school would have weird hairstyles.

And out of curiosity I asked "Who's Len?"

And all of the girls in the table turned their stare directly at me, except Meiko, who was busy eating. Their faces shocked.

"You don't know who Len Kagamine is?" The blond girl, who was named Neru, asked me."

"She's new here." Meiko replied for me.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Welcome dear! I'm Akita Neru by the way." Neru introduced herself to me.

"Uh, nice to meet you." I replied.

"Now let me talk to you about Len. He's like, the most hottest guy here. Ever. He's smart, popular, rich, and oh-so handsome. And nobody, I mean nobody, could ever piss him off." All the girls giggled, except for Meiko usually.

"Plus he's a playboy. Most girls here have a crush on him."

"Yah, so cool"

Then, the bell rang.

So, how special is this Len guy? Well, that's something I have to find out.

I went to my locker to get my things for my next subject.

I went inside the classroom and sat on my seat by the window. Next to me was a boy slouching on his seat. He was a blond tied to a small ponytail and has unique azure eyes.

He looks cute. No, hot. Confused, I stared instead at the window beside me.

Suddenly our teacher came with a sheet of paper in his hand. Now he's calling out our names.

"Len Kagamine." He said.

"Present." A deep, but beautiful voice said. Was it Len Kagamine's? As I heard from Neru, he's also a great singer. I turned around to see who the boy was and I found out, he was the boy beside me.

OMG.

"Rin Kagamine."

OMG

"Rin Kagamine."

OMG.

"Rin Kagamine, are you deaf or something?"

I turned around at our teacher, who was glaring at my direction. Oops. All of them laughed, except for Len, who was staring at me in a serious way.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Present." I said in a small voice. Then our teacher continued to the next name. Well, that was embarrassing.

When class was over, I was about to go the doorway until Len quickly went to block my way. I didn't say anything, due to the fact that his beauty just paralyzed me. Neru was right.

Suddenly, Len was stopped by three girls who one of them pointed a finger at me and said, "Hey Lenny, are you relatives with that Rin girl?"

"I don't know who the hell she is." He replied and left.

Harsh. Now I change my mind about him. I thought he was nice but...but..HE'S AN ACTUAL ASSHOLE!

Gosh, I hate him.


	4. Why Am I Always This Unfortunate ?

**Sorry for the VERY late update. With all honesty, it's because I'm lazy, and there's this place called school where they torture people /shot. So I hope this update won't disappoint you.**

* * *

SO.

There's this mean girl who's been such a complete –ahem, bitch to me. Then next, some hot guy with an incredibly beautiful voice and has the same last name as I have turned out to be a complete asshole also.

Now what am I going to do?

I'M A LOSER! So what hope for me is left? I still got Meiko by my side...

But the bad thing is...well actually I don't know. But, I TOTALLY don't want to find out.

**September 15**

"Hey Rin! How's the weekend?" Meiko asked as she approached at my locker.

"Hm, boring but fine."

"Eh? Why does it look like you're in a bad mood?" Meiko raised a brow.

"Oh, um, well—"

"MEIKO! " Suddenly, a cute guy with blue hair and glasses appeared behind Meiko.

You totally should look at Meiko's face, 'cause she's blushing like hell when she heard the voice.

"Oh, K-Kaito.." Meiko tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good news! I still got free time this afternoon, so maybe I can tutor you. If you want." Kaito flashed goofy, toothy smile.

"Oh! T-that's good then." Meiko replied nervously.

I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF SEEING MEIKO LIKE THIS. During the past days, she was loud, and brave, and brawl but now...OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD. Well, I did heard from her that she really likes this Kaito guy.

**Biology**

WHY? OF ALL SUBJECTS MUST BE THIS CRUEL ONE? ESPECIALLY WHEN THE PEOPLE I HATE ARE HERE TOO?

No, not Miku. LEN.

Obviously, I just ignored him.

But GOD, can't his fangirls stop whispering behind my back?

Like I even care about his pretty voice and goddamn sexiness.

Wait a minute. Did I just think that?

**Lunch**

"MEI-KO! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"I cannot believe you too, YOU DAMN BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPREAD IT ACROSS THE SCHOOL?"

"Duh, 'cause I'm the gossip queen. AND KAITO'S HOT, SO YEAH." Luka groaned.

" I'm so jealous of you Meiko! I wish Kaito would tutor be too..." Teto sniffed.

"Yeah, but he's still a nerd! So that doesn't change the fact that he can be cool as Len! "Neru scowled.

"DON'T EVEN TRY STEALING HIM FROM ME MEIKO, I SUH-WEAR!" Luka glared.

"Aw come on! There's no harm in there right?" Meiko smirked.

"Uh, Meiko, you should really stop or Luka might go and barricade us and shred us to pieces, like what her face says." I said, pointing at Luka's killer face.

"That's fine. I'm used to it."

**Home**

Talked to Meiko on the phone and asked how the tutoring went.

"I just can't concentrate about the stupid variables or numerical expressions or WHATEVER! He's...just...so irresistible!"

"Okay..."

"A-and, whenever he touches my hand and says 'No, it should be this.', I think I felt myself melting.."

MEIKO, PLEASE, YOU MUST NOT BE BRAINWASHED OR SOMETHING.

"Sorry I didn't walk home with you." Meiko said, sounding sad.

"It's okay, I got a few glares from Miku and her croonies whenever she passes by, but then, I'll just get used to it."

Like you did with Luka.

"That's my girl!" Meiko's back with her usual self again.

**September 16**

**Biology**

Again. I don't know what to say or think anymore...

"Rin Kagamine, you will be partners with Len, is that clear?" Our teacher said.

WAIT. WHAT?

**Lunch**

"YOU? PARTNERS WITH LEN? Good luck with that." Meiko said as she ate her burger.

"What the hell am I going to do? Of course his fangirls would giggle to death, but I'm not one of them-"

"Nobody touches LEN."

Uh-oh. I think I heard that voice somewhere.


End file.
